The New Guy
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: What if Rory and Tristan met differently? A certain guy moves to Stars Hollow. Trory! Please RR! Chapter 4 is now uploaded!
1. Tristan is here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Jess doesn't live there, and Rory is not with Dean. She still goes to Stars Hollow High, so she doesn't know Tristan. And they have never met.

It was a bright, sunny, summer day and Rory was lazily swinging herself in her and Lorelai's brand new hammock, when Lane Kim, her best friend, came running into their backyard.

"Rory, you are never gonna guess what!" Lane said breathlessly as she came sliding to a halt in front of the hammock. 

Rory opened one eye and squinted at Lane. "Well, then I guess that I won't try. You had better just tell me."

Lane rolled her eyes, and nudged Rory. "Move over, so that I can get in too."

Rory grudgingly scooted over, and Lane cautiously climbed into the hammock.

"This is nice." Lane said with her face pointed toward the sun.

Rory propped herself up on one elbow and stared at Lane.

Lane, who had her eyes closed didn't notice.

"Lane, a minute ago you couldn't wait to share your news. So, what is it?" Rory asked in real interest.

Lane sat up and clamped a hand to her forehead. "I totally forgot. This hammock is just so comfortable."

"Lane!" Rory said in exasperation.

"Oh, the cutest guy just moved to Stars Hollow." Lane said in excitement. 

Rory looked at her. "A new family moved to Stars Hollow?" she asked.

"Nope. Believe it or not, he moved here by himself." Lane stated.

"Well, how old is he?" Rory asked her.

"Seventeen just like us." Lane announced.

Rory wrinkled her nose. "How come he moved here by himself?"

"I'm not sure." Lane said as she lay back down.

"But one thing I am sure of is, that he is totally, and I do mean totally, hot" Lane said.

"What does he look like?" Rory asked her.

"Tall, blond hair, and gorgeous blue eyes." Lane told her with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, what's his name?" Rory questioned.

"Tristan Dugray." Lane stated.

Rory smiled. "That's a nice name."

"Yeah" Lane mumbled sleepily.

Rory laughed softly, and climbed out of the hammock.

"Hey Lane" she said.

Lane didn't answer.

"Lane, I'm going to meet my mom at Luke's. Are you going to come?" Rory asked as she poked Lane in her blue jean clad leg.

Lane mumbled "No" and threw her arm over her eyes.

Rory shrugged and took off for Luke's.

A few minutes later, she met up with Lorelai who was sitting at the counter of Luke's drinking coffee.

"Hey mom." Rory said as she sat down beside her at the counter.

"Hey hon." Loreali said.

"Luke, we need more coffee over here." Loreali hollered.

Luke turned around and glared at her.

"What? Rory's here. See?" Lorelai gestured at Rory, who gave Luke a smile.

"Hi Luke."

Luke continued to glare at Lorelai, even while pouring them some coffee.

"Lorelai, I was a foot away from you. Do not yell at me. You are not only annoying me, but you're disturbing the other customers." Luke growled at her.

Lorelai drew back like Luke had slapped her. "Sorry" She told him with a hurt look on her face.

Rory looked at him reproachfully.

Taking in both of their expressions, Luke began to feel bad about the way he had spoken to her.

"Hey Lorelai, don't like cry or anything. I'm sorry. Here, have a free Danish." Luke said rather awkwardly.

Lorelai smiled softly at Luke's apology, and reached for the offered Danish.

"Thanks Luke, and it's all right." Lorelai told him as she munched on the Danish.

Rory lost her reproachful look and asked, "Bad day?"

Luke frowned. "No, just busy. Sorry, I'm a little grumpy."

"And that's new?" Lorelai asked laughing.

Luke scowled, but Rory grinned.

Both she and Luke knew that if Lorelai was back to cracking jokes, then her feelings weren't still hurt.

When Luke went back to work, Rory relayed Lanes story about the mysterious Tristan Dugray to Lorelai.

Lorelai grinned. "Sounds cute."

A minute later, the bell over the door rang, and Rory looked up into one of the most incredible pair of blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"_So_,_ this is the mysterious Tristan Dugray_." Rory thought.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue with this story? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Meeting Tristan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

Smiling, Rory hopped off of her stool and strode over to where Tristan was standing.

"Hi. I'm Rory Gilmore, welcome to Stars Hollow, Tristan" Rory said.

Lorelai was watching from her spot at the counter.

Tristan gazed down at her with screaming blue eyes. "How did you know my name?" he asked with a smile.

Rory blushed bright red, when she realized her mistake.

Lorelai hopped up and walked over to them. "It's a small town, everyone knows everyone else's business."

Rory turned a grateful smile on her mom. 

Lorelai stuck out her hand. "By the way, my name is Lorelai Gilmore. And like she said earlier this is Rory Gilmore, my daughter."

Tristan smile got even wider. "Well, I've never seen a prettier mother and daughter."

Luke, who was watching from his spot behind the counter, rolled his eyes at this statement.

Rory blushed again, and Lorelai laughed. "Well, thank you."

Since Rory didn't seem to be able to say much, Lorelai took over. 

"So, Tristan would you like to sit at the counter with us?" Lorelai asked as she headed back to the counter.

Rory followed Lorelai and Tristan followed Rory over to the counter.

"What'll you have?" Luke asked Tristan, after they had sat down.

Tristan smiled and said, "Coffee please."

Rory grinned and turned to him. "You like coffee?"

"I love coffee" Tristan replied.

Luke groaned. "Not another one."

Tristan looked confused. "What?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We consume major amounts of coffee and Luke doesn't like that."

Tristan laughed. "Well, just look at it this way. I'll boost your business."

Luke rolled his eyes and went to take orders.

"How much coffee do you drink?" Rory asked him.

Tristan shrugged. "A lot."

Lorelai laughed. "I think I'm gonna like you."

Tristan smiled at her. "Well that's good, since I plan on hanging around for awhile."

Rory smiled at him. "Why did you move here?"

"My parents live in Hartford and I wanted to try small town living, so I moved out here" Tristan replied.

"And how are you liking it so far?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Well, the people are nice and I just met two pretty ladies, so I'm pretty happy" Tristan said with a wink at Rory.

Lorelai grinned broadly. "Yep, I'm definitely gonna like you."

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I know that you read it. Plus I LOVE feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Telling Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or anything pertaining to it. I do not own the Sense and Sensibility movie or any rights to it or the book.

Rory smiled all the way home from Luke's.

"Lane!" Rory exclaimed as she shook Lane, who was still lying in the hammock.

"Wha-What?" Lane asked, gasping as she sat bolt upright.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Rory said apologetically.

"It's okay" Lane answered and then looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"I met Tristan Dugrey!" Rory said with a big smile on her face.

"YOU DID! What's he like? Is he as cute when you talk to him as when your not?" Lane asked eagerly.

"Yes, and he's just great. He even drinks coffee! And another yes" Rory answered with a giggle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Lane said dreamily as she lay back down in the hammock.

"I know" Rory laughed.

Sighing, Rory gingerly climbed into the hammock and started swinging it gently, as she lay on her back staring up at the bright blue sky and listening to the birds sing.

"He's really cute," she whispered to herself before drifting off to sleep.

An hour later, Lane woke up and gently climbed out of the hammock and headed inside to talk to Lorelai.

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Yeah, Lane, what is it?" Lorelai called from the kitchen table where she was sitting, paying bills.

"Should I wake Rory up or let her sleep?" Lane asked, taking a seat across the table from Lorelai.

"Where's she at?" Lorelai asked her, scrunching up her nose and staring at Lane.

"She's out in the hammock," Lane answered.

"Oh. Just leave her. We'll wake her up when it's time to go to Luke's for dinner. Can you come with us?" Lorelai asked her.

"Sure" Lane answered and then she headed into the living room to watch TV until it was time to go.

Thirty minutes after Lane had come inside, Lorelai sighed, stood up, and announced to no one in particular that she was finished.

Realizing that Lane probably hadn't heard her, she walked into the living room. "Hey, Lane, I'm done with the bills."

"Okay. You ready to go get something to eat?" Lane asked her.

"Not just yet. Why don't we watch a movie first?"

"Sure. Should I go and get Rory?" 

"Yeah. If she's still asleep, wake her up and ask her if she wants to watch a movie with us." Lorelai answered.

"Ok" Lane said and then she headed out the back door.

Finding Rory asleep, she shook her awake. "Your mom and I are going to watch a movie. Want to watch it with us?" Lane asked.

"Ok" Rory mumbled sleepily.

"What are we watching?" Rory asked, from her position on the couch, a minute later.

"How about Sense and Sensibility?" Lorelai asked her as she flipped through their movies.

"Ok" Rory and Lane agreed.

Rory fell back asleep ten minutes into the movie and dreamed of English women and of Tristan Dugrey on a white horse.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? I'm not sure if this is the end of this particular fic or not. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it, but please keep them G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Silly Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to the show or its merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember to REVIEW! I know that Lorelai didn't have the Dragonfly while Rory was in school, but that's one of the good things about fanfic. You can write it the way you want.

Rory woke up just as the movie credits were ending.

"Hey, I have to go to the Dragonfly for a little while. Do you want to come? You could hang out at the stables and check out the new horses. Just don't get near them." Lorelai warned.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Because you are so not an animal person and I don't want you to get hurt." Lorelai said, in one of her few serious moments.

"Mom, your not an animal person."

"I know. That is why we hire people, that are animal people, to deal with the livestock." Lorelai replied.

Rory laughed and grabbed her shoes. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Do you want to come, Lane?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm going to go ahead and head home."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Okay. See you, guys, later." Lane said as she hurried out.

"Now, are you ready, missy?" Lorelai asked.

"I was ready before." Rory answered.

"No you weren't. You may have thought you were ready, but you still had to ask Lane if she wanted to come, and then you had to say goodbye. So, technically, you weren't ready when you thought you were."

Rory just stood there looking at Lorelai.

"I know. I stun myself sometimes, too." Lorelai laughed and hurried out the door.

Rory followed her into the bright sunshine and squinted. "Where are my sunglasses?"

"In the car. Get in, belt in, and let's go in." Lorelai replied.

"Go in where?" Rory asked with a confused expression.

Lorelai gazed at the blue jay circling overhead and laughed. "I don't know. I was just continuing with the theme."

"What theme?" Rory asked.

"You know the whole in thing at the end, get in, belt in and let's go in."

"Get in where?"

"The car."

"Belt in?" 

"Your seat belt."

"Let's go in?"

"Ummm, Luke's?" Lorelai suggested.

"Okay." Rory agreed.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I know it's not very long, but review anyway please. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
